Piratas do Caribe: Em busca da Água da Vida
by V sensei
Summary: Continuação do 3 filme! O Capitão Sparrow, parte em busca de uma nova aventura e um tesouro inestimável. Nessa jornada encontra velhos amigos, que poderão ou não ajudálo nesta aventura! Romance, humor e muita confusão! Breve cap 4...
1. A nova aventura!

**Capítulo 1: A nova aventura!**

- Capitã! – Berrou um homem baixinho, já aparentando meia idade pelos cabelos castanhos que lhe faltavam no topo da cabeça, com vestes gastas e sujas, entrando na cabine sem bater.

- Um homem... Num bote...- Disse um outro, praticamente sussurrando, pelo olhar mortal que a capitã lhes lançou.

- Parece desacordado...- Completou o marujo calvo, com a voz mais baixa. À medida que a mulher se aproximava dos dois.

- Batam na porta da próxima vez. E agradeçam, por ainda terem mãos, para a próxima vez!- Seu tom de voz era baixo, porém mordaz. – Algum navio suspeito à vista, Bob?

- Não, capitã.- Respondeu um homem moreno, de cabelos tão negros como os olhos, que tinha o dobro do tamanho dela e o triplo do marujo calvo, parecia bem mais velho do que era. Seu porte assustava, mas seu tom de voz era calmo, apesar de grosso.

- O que estão esperando?! Tragam-no, logo, para dentro do barco! Vão!- Mandou acenando com a mão para que fossem.

-Aye capitã!- Responderam em uníssono, voltando correndo para o convés.

Ela os seguiu. Acompanhou a retirada do homem de seu pequeno barco. E o corpo dele, desacordado, sendo colocado na sua frente. O sol do meio-dia estava quente, escaldante.Os ventos, raros, quando surgiam eram abafados e suaves demais. Muitos marujos queriam tirar a camisa, mas em respeito a sua capitã, e como ela mesmo disse, "..._o sol vai queimar a pele de vocês. Não quero nenhum marujo se queixando depois..." _ preferiram não contrariá-la e ainda passaram uma pasta, que ela mesmo preparou, alegando que era para a proteção deles "_Isso vai ajudar contra as queimaduras do sol. Passem no rosto, pescoço e braços..." _. Questioná-la? Não era preciso. Sempre ajudava sua tripulação, alegando que precisava de marujos saudáveis, para que o barco navegasse perfeitamente.

Era assim desde que terminou a construção de seu navio, conseguiu uma tripulação em Tortuga e tornou-se capitã. Exatamente há três anos.

- O que tem no barco, Ernie? – Indagou ao marujo de barba por fazer, com um chapéu menor que sua cabeça, olhos castanhos e braços fortes.

- Garrafas de Rum...muitas delas...e todas vazias.- Gritou, o marujo, do barquinho com uma vela.

- Certo. Obrigada Ernie.- Gritou ela, em resposta da murada.

Agachou, para olhar melhor o rosto do pirata, estava coberto pelo chapéu. Tirou-o e quase caiu sentada. " Não pode ser! Faz tanto tempo... continua usando a mesma bandana... e o chapéu! Como não percebi antes?!".

- Capitã. Esta bem? – Perguntou Pierre, um marujo muito charmoso, sem barba ou bigode, pele clara, (um pouco vermelha, pelo sol) de cabelos ruivos e olhos tão verdes quanto o mar.

- Estou bem, obri...

Antes que pudesse terminar foi interrompida por um par de olhos negros que tentavam se acostumar com a forte claridade.

- Onde estou?- Perguntou. Focou alguns marujos a sua frente e disse a primeira coisa que poderia salvá-lo de uma possível morte, já que não conseguiu pegar sua espada. – Paorroal... paaorol... pa-par...

A capitã levantou-se, ficando de costas para o homem que acordava. Tentava digerir o rosto que acabara de ver. "_Anos, desde que ele partiu... anos me perguntando se algum dia o veria de novo, ouvindo histórias e muitos boatos de que estaria morto... e agora está aqui. No meu navio, aos meus pés...". _Teve os pensamentos interrompidos ao ouvir a menção de Parola.

- Parola?!- Perguntou Todd, um homem já na casa dos cinqüenta anos de cabelos ralos e brancos.

- Isso! Parola!- Afirmou enquanto se levantava. – Então, onde está o capitão deste...- parou de falar enquanto olhava boquiaberto onde estava.- navio?

- Eu sou a Capitã!- Respondeu enquanto se virava, vendo que o homem já estava em pé, porém de costas.

Ao ouvir a voz feminina que havia respondido sua pergunta, congelou, "_Que ótimo, mais alucinações! Continue assim e terá que montar um porto só para elas...". _Virou na direção da voz. Uma mulher, trajando uma camisa branca e um colete verde por cima que moldava seu belo corpo, de calças pretas feito à bota e o chapéu, usando uma bandana também verde com os compridos cabelos castanhos soltos, à vontade pelos ombros e costas. Seus olhos cinzas fitavam-no profundamente, hipnotizando-o.

- B- Bella? – Gaguejou o homem.

- Capitã Hooch! Na verdade. – Corrigiu-o. Vendo que homem ainda estava em choque, decidiu continuar a falar. – Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Anunciou-o pausadamente. – Uma honra, devo dizer.- Fez uma breve mesura após o irônico comentário.

- Não precisamos dessas formalidades, querida.- Deu um passo à frente, tentando se aproximar, mas os marujos se inquietaram. Vendo-se desarmado resolveu parar por ali. "_Com Parola ou sem é melhor não arriscar..."._ Pensou ao ver o tamanho de um dos marujos.

- Não vejo seu navio, Capitão Sparrow. – Vendo que Jack ficou um tanto incomodado com a pergunta, sorriu brevemente.- Vamos à minha cabine, deve estar com sede e fome. Estou certa?

- Como sempre, Capitã.- Respondeu cinicamente, e tratou de segui-la.

Ao entrar na cabine, Jack teve a confirmação de que Hooch era mesmo a capitã. Prateleiras e mais prateleiras de livros ocupavam as paredes, sobrando lugar apenas para as pequenas janelas com cortinas escuras e grossas, para impedir que a luz do sol danificasse os livros. Velas iluminavam o local, tendo suas chamas bem guardadas por uma espécie de lampião completamente fechado. "_Como ascendem isso?". _Perguntava-se olhando curioso. Embutida à uma das estantes de livros estava uma escrivaninha e não muito distante dela uma confortável cama também embutida. "_Onde será que ela guarda as roupas? Não vejo baú ou armários por aqui... apenas livros, e mais livros... Como alguém pode gostar tanto disso?". _Ao centro uma mesa para seis pessoas no máximo jazia com uma fruteira em cima.

- Sente-se. – Disse quebrando a análise de Jack, servindo um pouco de Rum para os dois. Rum esse que ele não fazia a menor idéia de onde ela havia tirado.

- Ah, muito obrigada, capitã. – pegou a caneca que ela acabava de servir, virando o conteúdo num gole só. Não sentou, apenas a fitava terminando de servir.

- Sem formalidades aqui, Jack.- Sorriu e fechou a porta da cabine.

-Capitã, desde quando?- perguntou, retribuindo o sorriso e servindo de mais Rum. Virou a caneca mais uma vez e o apoiou na mesa.

- Três anos, apenas. – Não conseguindo mais controlar tantas emoções e lembranças que passavam por sua cabeça, abraçou-o com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, deixando um Jack sem ação.- Faz tanto tempo... você sumiu... que saudade, Jack!

- Sim, muito tempo, querida.- Deu uns tapinhas nas costas dela com as pontas dos dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que, sentia o suave perfume da pele e dos cabelos, inebriando-o de muitas lembranças.

- Por que se foi, Jack?- Perguntou desfazendo o abraço, mas ainda perto dele.- Pensei que éramos amigos, que ainda viveríamos muitas aventuras juntos, lembra?

- Bella, você tinha planos diferentes dos meus.- Respondeu secando as lágrimas da capitã.- Éramos jovens, você queria um futuro em que eu não me encaixava. Quando parti, você tinha planos de se casar com Fitz.

- Não casei. Depois que você foi embora ele voltou para casa e para a família dele. Eu quis fazer o mesmo e voltei para Tortuga, mas era tarde e... meu pai já estava morto.- Disse com pesar.

- Sinto muito, Bella. E o que você fez depois dessa... volta, trágica.

- Bem, tentei ir atrás de você e acabei como marujo em um outro navio pirata. Por sorte eu fiz muitos amigos lá, e aprendi muito sobre: navios, mapas, ventos, lendas...- Fez uma pausa esboçando um sorriso ao relembrar.- Passei dez anos naquele navio, como uma pirata, até que o Holandês Voador cruzou o nosso caminho, graças a um marujo, que eu acabei considerando como um pai, me tirou do barco antes que o pior acontecesse, voltei para Tortuga. E lá fiquei, até terminar de construir o meu navio, com todo o conhecimento que me foi passado ao longo daqueles anos. Juntei uma tripulação, suprimentos e me tornei capitã.

- Emocionante, querida. – Na verdade achou tudo aquilo um tédio.

- Ouvi muito falar de você, Jack. Das aventuras e dos perigos que passou, confesso que fiquei feliz por saber que estava realizando o seu sonho, e triste por não estar com você.

- Acredite, Bella, em algumas delas você preferiria não estar.- Disse, lembrando dos Pelegostos e do monstrinho de Davi Jones, fazendo uma cara de horror, abanando as mãos na frente do rosto para afastar os pensamentos. .

- O que aconteceu com o seu navio?

- É uma longa história, amor. E eu estou muito cansado para contá-la, agora. Tem alguma direção?

- Sim, estamos indo para uma ilha que não fica muito longe daqui.

- E fazer, exatamente o que lá? – perguntou pensando em um grande tesouro.

- Pegar água e tomar banho.

- Tomar banho?- incrédulo.

- Sim, Jack. Vejo que não está... habituado, a fazer isso, mas aqui em meu navio uma vez por mês é sagrado, não importa o rumo que estivermos tomando.

- Os marujos, também...

- Claro!- interrompeu-o.

- E eles não...

- Já estão acostumados com o meu, "jeito estranho", como eles diziam no começo. Bem, eu tomo banho bem mais vezes do que eles, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, não é mesmo. Tem alguma direção, Jack?

- Na verdade, eu tinha, até que o Rum acabou. Sabe, quando o Rum acaba...

- Entendo, para onde estava indo? Uma nova aventura?- perguntou interrompendo-o

- Aye, uma aventura.

- Bom, podemos trabalhar juntos então. Eu entro com o navio e a tripulação e você...?

- Com o mapa...- Tirou o mapa que confiscou de Barbossa, de dentro de suas vestes.- e a direção.- mostrou-lhe a bússola que tia Dalma lhe dera há muitos anos.

- Como nos velhos tempos, capitão Jack.- estendeu a mão.

- Aye, capitã Bella! – Apertou-a.- Brindemos à nova aventura.- pegou a garrafa de Rum em cima da mesa e serviu-a um pouco.

- À nova aventura! – disse ela, erguendo a caneca. Jack ergueu a garrafa e brindou com a capitã, tomando um grande gole.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

**N/A: **_Minha primeira Fan Fic, se gostarem ou não deixem reviews. Afinal, é a única forma de saber como estou escrevendo, e se vocês estão gostando. _

_No próximo capitulo apresento o meu beta! Não percam! Talvez até uma pequena conversa, com o nosso mais querido pirata de todo o Caribe. _

_Obrigada a todos que leram, me ajudaram a postar essa Fic e ao pessoal que vai me deixar reviews! _

_Bjos. _


	2. O Elogio

**Capítulo 2: O Elogio. **

- Atenção, marujos!- Chamou a capitã Hooch, no convés com Jack, e sua garrafa, ao seu lado.- O Capitão Sparrow navegará conosco, como meu convidado, tendo acesso total a qualquer parte do navio, as ordens dele serão obedecidas sem questionamento, alguma pergunta?- Depois um burburinho, os marujos acenaram negativamente com a cabeça. – Ótimo! Voltem aos seus postos! – Bella foi para o timão, seguida por Jack.

**-** Capitã!- Chamou Jack, vendo que sua garrafa de Rum estava vazia.- Quando disse que eu tinha... acesso, a todo o navio, isso também inclui...

Vendo a garrafa vazia, e um capitão Sparrow desconfortável, resolveu interromper a pergunta, que ele tentava formular da maneira mais educada possível. - Sim, Jack. Inclui a adega.- Um belo sorriso desabrochou do rosto dele.- Mas estamos quase sem Rum,- o sorriso se desfez.- por isso passaremos em Tortuga, antes de partirmos.

- Por que, ainda não me perguntou, para onde iremos?

- Oras, Jack. Conheço você de muitos anos. Espero os piores perigos possíveis, gente maluca e um tesouro sem pé nem cabeça.- Estava curiosa, mas depois de algumas aventuras com Jack, essas eram as suas certezas.

- Você mudou muito, Bella.- disse, correndo os olhos no corpo dela, de cima a baixo. - Não só fisicamente, savvy?

- Aye, Jack. Aquela garçonete bobinha do Noiva Fiel, morreu quando voltei das nossa aventuras para Tortuga.

Vendo que o clima estava ficando pesado, resolveu mudar o rumo do assunto.- Bem, onde fica a adega?

- Ultima porta do corredor, segunda a direita, dois lances de escada, tem um "7" talhado na porta, não tem erro.- Riu ao ver a cara de concentração dele para não esquecer.

Jack foi repetindo todo o processo mentalmente. _"Ultima porta... segunda a direita... sete escadas...". _Descendo da polpa do navio.

- Jack!- gritou Bella, fazendo ele se virar com cara de confuso.- As chaves!- as jogou.

- Ah, - pegou-as habilmente no ar.- obrigado.- _"Como era mesmo?Ultima porta, segunda escada, sete lances...". _ Quando deu por si, já estava no corredor cheio de portas. _"Que seja..."._ Pegou sua bússola, o ponteiro girou uma vez para a direita e outras duas para a esquerda, parou.

- Capitã. – Chamou o marujo, tirando Bella de seus devaneios.

- Todd, meu amigo, estamos só nos dois aqui.- Corrigiu-o.

- Aye. Isa... - recomeçou.- confia mesmo nesse tal, Capitão Sparrow?

Bella soltou uma gargalhada. – Claro que não! – respondeu se recompondo.- Já naveguei com Sparrow, Todd. Sei bem, do que aquele pirata é capaz, quando quer muito algo.

- Por que, o deixa livre assim, pelo navio? Corremos risco, acredito.- Todd estava preocupado. Isa era como uma filha, temia por ela.

- Jack, é mais esperto do que parece. Sabe o que é melhor pra ele. Não se preocupe, Todd. Sparrow não fará nada contra nós... – Respirou fundo, completando.- ainda.

- Ficarei de olho nele, Isa.- Disse convicto.

- Não é bem nele, que temos de ficar com os olhos abertos, amigo.- Antes que o marujo perguntasse mais alguma coisa, Bella achou melhor dar o assunto por encerrado.- Volte ao seu posto, podem desconfiar.

- Aye, capitã!

Seguindo apenas a direção do ponteiro, Sparrow mal olhava por onde passava, parou apenas quando havia uma porta em seu caminho, com um grande número sete talhado.

- Ah, rá! Exatamente como ela disse.- Tentou empurrar, mas estava trancada.- Droga! – Puxou e empurrou a argola varias vezes e nada aconteceu, a não ser por um barulho metálico vindo de sua cintura. – As chaves! Onde estava com a cabeça? – Tirou o molho da cintura. _"No rum, é claro!"._ – O que? Quem disse isso? _"Eu disse".–_Um mini Jack Sparrow apareceu no ombro direito do capitão._ "Pegue logo essa maldita chave, não dê atenção a ele!". –_ Mandou o outro mini Sparrow no ombro esquerdo.– Qual delas?- Indagou o capitão fitando as treze chaves._ "Pense, capitão. Que tal dar uma olhada mais de perto nelas?" "Tente todas, o Rum não pode esperar!" _- Tem razão, o Rum não pode esperar.- concordou Jack colocando uma das chaves no trinco._ "Assim vai demorar mais! Isso é perda de tempo!"- _Jack girou a chave no trinco, mas acabou travada.- _"Não é essa. Tente outra"."Olhe para as chaves, capitão. Tentar todas é perda de tempo!"_ – Vocês são perda de tempo!- Esbravejou. Aproximou uma das chaves e notou um pequeno desenho em relevo. Colocou-a mais próxima ainda de seu olho e viu um número dois.- E não é que tinham razão!- Depois de analisar algumas, achou a de número sete. Girou a chave no trinco da porta, com um estalo abriu.

- Capitão Sparrow! A capitã, me pediu parrra lhe avisarr que já estamos chegando na ilha.- Disse o homem com um sotaque francês.

- Pois diga, a sua capitã, que me considero avisado.- Respondeu girando o corpo para ver o marujo.

- Aye, senhorr.

- Espere! Qual é o seu nome, marujo?- Indagou curioso.

- Pierre...

- Já nos confrontamos antes?- interrompeu-o.

- Não que eu me lembrre, senhorr.- Respondeu, depois de pensar um pouco.

- Ah, bem, já pode ir.

Sem dizer nada Pierre saiu. _"Por que tenho a nítida impressão de conhecê-lo...". _Pensou o capitão, enquanto entrava na adega ainda de costas, fitando a escada atrás de si, onde a pouco estava o marujo. Quando se virou, Jack abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, imaginando-a abarrotada de sua bebida favorita. A adega era retangular, até um pouco grande para um navio, tinha as paredes ocupadas de suportes para garrafas, mas estavam praticamente vazias, sobrando apenas seis garrafas de Rum. Ao fundo muitos barrios encontravam-se empilhados, porém após uma analise, Jack constatou que estavam vazios. Voltando-se para as seis preciosas garrafas, pegou apenas duas, para ainda ter Rum quando voltassem para Tortuga. Levou uma das garrafas a boca e sorveu um grande gole de seu conteúdo. Ao sair da adega, trancou a porta e guardou as chaves. Subiu as mesmas escadas que Pierre e deparou com um corredor com mais portas.

- Oh Bugger! Como sairei daqui?- Jack olhou para as garrafas em suas mãos e concluiu.- Bem, vamos conhecer o navio! A propósito, qual é o nome desse navio?- Sorriu. – Bella, é a pirata mais louca que já conheci. – Foi caminhando pelo corredor e bebendo Rum.- Gosta de livros, nem pronuncia o nome do próprio barco, toma banhos de mais, aceita uma aventura sem saber qual tesouro vai receber...-

O capitão vagou pelos corredores até sua bebida acabar, foi quando se deu conta de que estava completamente perdido.

- Como um barco pode ser tão grande assim?- Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo andou perdido, não só em seus pensamentos. Cambaleando, foi até uma porta e tentou abri-la, estava trancada. Sua vista estava embasada de mais para procurar alguma chave, estava bêbado de mais para achar uma saída. Resolveu sentar ali mesmo e esperar que alguém desse por falta dele. _"Vão sentir a minha falta! Afinal eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow". _Com os olhos pesados foi se rendendo ao sono, adormeceu.

- Pierre! – Berrou Isabella do timão. O marujo subiu correndo as escadas, para atender o chamado.

- Sim, capitã?

- Onde está o capitão Sparrow? Já estamos atracando!

- Eu o avisei, como a senhorrita mandou. O encontrrei na adega, como a capitã disse.

- Isso foi a horas!

- Querr que eu o prrocurre, capitã?

- Não! Pode voltar ao seu posto, eu cuido disso!

- Aye.

- Todd!- Chamou.- Todd, assuma o timão e atraque o Medusa.

- Aye! Esta tudo bem, capitã? – Perguntou ao se aproximar dela.

- Aye. Volto logo...espero.- E saiu às pressas atrás de um certo capitão "Sumido Sparrow".

Foi direto para a adega, onde pensou que ele ainda poderia estar, mas ao chegar e ver a porta trancada perdeu sua esperança de achá-lo logo.

- Droga, Jack! Onde você se meteu?

Subiu andar por andar e procurou por cada corredor. Sua mente viajava em inúmeras suposições do paradeiro do capitão. O navio era grande, muito grande. Apesar de conhecer todos os corredores e o que tinha atrás de cada porta, não tinha idéia de onde ele estaria. Virou mais um corredor, e um barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Seguiu o som, que a cada passo te tornava mais alto. Não tinha certeza, estava em duvida sobre qual anima encontraria no próximo corredor. Para sua sorte, não foi exatamente um animal que encontrou.

- Jack! Jack!!! –Gritou se aproximando do pirata.- Acorda, capitão! –Tentou, sem sucesso, sacudi-lo para que acordasse, mas em resposta só teve murmúrios inteligíveis.- Jack! O navio esta afundando... junto com o rum!

- O quê!!! Preparem os botes! Salvem o rum!- Gritou enquanto sentava.

-Ah, agora você acorda. Só falar em rum, que seus ouvidos se apuram. Não é mesmo, capitão?

- Não se acorda um capitão deste jeito. Dá azar! Principalmente se mentir, sobre uma coisa muito importante...

- O rum?

- Também, mas, principalmente, que o navio esteja afundando.

- Bem, capitão, agora que já está acordado. Vamos.

- Vamos? Aonde, especificamente, vamos?-

- A ilha, já mandei que ancorassem o Medusa, vamos?

"_Então, esse é o nome do navio... Medusa. Mas, por que tem esse nome?". _– Certo. Vamos.

Isabella ajudou Jack a se levantar, e guiado por ela, foram até o convés. Começava a entardecer e o céu prometia uma linda noite.

- Onde estão todos?- Indagou olhando para os lados.

- Provavelmente, já reabasteceram o navio de água, e foram se banhar.- respondeu se apoiando no beiral do navio.

- Não vejo mais nenhum bote aqui. –Olhava para todos os lados do navio.- Como iremos? A nado?

- Calma capitão. Temos de esperar que voltem, para que possamos ir.

- Ainda não estou certo, se realmente quero tomar banho.- parou ao lado dela.

- Pois deveria. Quem sabe assim não ameniza, um pouco, sua ressaca.

- Eu não tenho ressaca!

- Que seja então pela higiene.- Disse Bella, pegando uma sacola volumosa que estava ao seu lado.

- Detalhes...- falou com desdém. Mas antes que completasse o que ia dizer, um pensamento surgiu na mente do capitão. Os dois estariam a sós na ilha. Um sorriso malicioso implantou no rosto de Jack.

- Eles estão chegando. – Avisou, tirando o capitão de seus pensamentos, sem notar o sorriso que brotara em seus lábios.- Todd!- chamou o marujo, que acabava de subir a bordo.

- Aye, capitã.- Respondeu o marujo, que nem parecia mais um pirata de tão limpo.

- Cuide de tudo, sim. Creio que antes do anoitecer estamos de volta.

- Isa...- sussurrou.- vai com, o capitão, até a ilha? Sozinha?- Perguntou preocupado.

- Confio nele, Todd. Confia em mim?

- Claro! Mas...- Antes que completasse, dizendo que não confiava no capitão Sparrow, Isa o interrompeu.

- Então, até mais tarde.- Jogou a sacola no barco, que os esperava, e desceu seguida de Sparrow.

Depois de remarem um bom tempo, chegaram, finalmente, a ilha. Jack e Bella trouxeram o barco até a areia, por precaução, o amarraram a uma pedra e seguiram para o meio de uma floresta.

- Já estamos chegando?- Perguntou ele, pela quinta vez.

- Já, senhor capitão _apressadinho. _Pra quem não queria tomar banho... Veja, o riacho é logo ali.

- Estou com sede, andamos há horas, e não tem rum!

- _Estou com sede, andamos há horas e sem rum!!!_- Imitou-o, irritada.- Assim, que terminarmos aqui, vamos para Tortuga, e pegaremos o maldito rum! Satisfeito, capitão?

- Na verdade, não. Ainda tenho mais algumas duvidas.

- Como, por exemplo?- perguntou, entregando-lhe uma barra de sabão e uma toalha, que tirou da sacola.

- Por que o nome do navio é Medusa?

- Quando voltarmos, eu conto. Você, capitão, fica aqui perto desta queda.- Apontou para a pequena queda de água que caia sobre as pedras.- Eu vou um pouco mais pra cima. Se terminar antes, o que provavelmente vai acontecer, me espere perto do barco, e nem pense em sair sem mim, capitão.- Terminou o que tinha para dizer e virou para continuar a caminhar.

- Como pode confiar em um pirata?- Perguntou aumentando o tom de voz à medida que ela se afastava.

- Você não é só um pirata. É o Capitão Jack Sparrow! E não confio! – Berrou em resposta, continuando a caminhar.

Como Isabella havia dito, Jack terminou seu banho logo. Já estava vestido, pronto para voltar ao barco, quando uma sensação invadiu seu corpo, tomando conta de seus movimentos, o levando para queda acima, onde Isabella estava._"Por que não? Bella não é mais inocente, sabia que viria para uma ilha com um homem. Pediu por isso!". _Pensou, enquanto se esquivava pelas árvores se escondendo. Não demorou muito para avistar Bella, que estava de costas para ele com seus, longos e ondulados, cabelos castanhos caídos, soltos e molhados, em suas costas; a água batia pouco abaixo de sua cintura, a pele pouco morena, apesar do sol, ainda preservada pelas roupas e a proteção que usava, parecia seda iluminada pelo pôr-do-sol; Jack estava sem ar, foi se aproximando lentamente. Bella puxou os cabelos para frente, enquanto os penteava entoava uma canção, _"Uma sereia... Só pode ser!"._ Pensou. Conforme se aproximava, Jack focalizou algo nas costas de Isabella, uma tatuagem._ "Mas o que será isso?". _Conforme se aproximava, mais a tatuagem ficava nítida. Um crânio com serpentes negras, saindo do crânio, que pareciam percorrer das costas até outras partes do corpo. Jack contou sete serpentes, se lembrou do navio Medusa. _"Será por esse motivo? Mas Bella, não tinha nenhuma tatuagem... realmente estranho!". _

- Acho, que deixei bem claro onde deveria me esperar, capitão.- Disse Bella, ainda de costas.

- Creio que me perdi...

A capitã soltou uma gargalhada.- Jack! Não minta, tão descaradamente, pra mim! Você tem uma bússola que poderia, muito bem, ter ...

- Eu usei a bússola!

- Então, o que mais deseja sou eu, capitão?- Sentindo que Jack, estava desconcertado demais para inventar mais mentiras, continuou.-Vejo que não. Por que não assume logo que veio, porque quis me ver sem trajes?!

- Oras, mas isso seria...

- Verdade?! Volte para o barco, capitão. Não me demoro.- Mandou em um tom calmo demais.

- Mas, eu...

- Agora! -Berrou aborrecida, virando para olhar Jack.

Antes de se embrenhar nas árvores, Jack Sparrow, a viu virar para olhá-lo e não pode evitar olhar aquele belo corpo, o cabelo, molhado e comprido, lhe encobria os seios, fartos e perfeitos, deixando apenas o contorno a mostra, viu ainda, a cabeça de uma das serpentes, ao lado esquerdo de sua cintura. Bravo e resmungando muito, por não ter conseguido ver mais e ainda ser descoberto, Jack voltou para a praia onde o barco se encontrava como haviam deixado. Sentou no barco, a fim de fitar o sol no horizonte que parecia tocar o mar. Não muito tempo depois, Isabella apareceu.

- É realmente belo, mas temos que ir.- Disse despertando-o.

- Não tão belo quanto você.- Quando Jack se deu conta do que havia dito, era tarde de mais, as palavras saíram de sua boca sem ele querer. _"Que droga, Sparrow! Quando vai aprender a manter sua boca fechada?! Ainda mais, pra dizer uma bobagem romântica dessas. O que esta havendo com você?!"_. Brigava em pensamento consigo.

- Capitão Sparrow! Se isso foi um pedido de desculpas...- Disse brava e séria.- me sinto na obrigação de concordar com você, e aceitá-las.- completou sorrindo.

- Convencida, mal faço um elogio e já se gaba!- Jack tentou parecer ao máximo divertido, e ouvindo as risadas dela, percebeu que tinha dado certo. Por dentro ainda pensava no por que de ter feito aquele elogio, não que fosse mentira, mas era algo que o Capitão Jack Sparrow não diria a ninguém.

Voltaram para o navio, e acertaram o curso para Tortuga, esperavam que, no máximo, em dois dias chegariam.

- Isa...

-Hmm.- Respondeu, saindo de seus devaneios, e endireitando o manche em que estava apoiada.

- Você esta bem? Quero dizer, desde que chegou da ilha, tem estado pensante, distraída. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não aconteceu nada, Todd. Não se preocupe, estou bem.- Respondeu fitando o céu estrelado.

- Mesmo assim, vá descansar, eu fico com o timão.

- Esta certo, obrigada.- Vendo que ninguém estava no convés ou na poupa do navio, deu um beijo na testa de seu amigo, e saiu. Chegou em sua cabine, estava tudo escuro, mas conhecia cada pedaço como a palma de sua mão, tirou o casaco, colete, as botas, chapéu, cinto e tiraria a camisa, mas parou quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta. – Quem esta ai?

- O Capitão Jack Sparrow! Oras Bella, não vejo nada, ascenda uma vela!

- O que faz aqui capitão?- Ascendeu uma vela, que levou até a porta, onde Jack estava encostado.

- Vim pedir as chaves para...- depois de pensar rapidamente, completou.- pegar mais comida.

- Jack, quando vai parar de mentir? Não vai tomar mais rum hoje! Vá dormir.- Estava aborrecida, _"Se não tivesse mentido, teria seu maldito rum, Jack!". _

- Como? Sem rum? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim, sem rum. Escolha, Jack: sem rum hoje e com rum amanhã, ou sem rum hoje, amanhã e depois de amanhã!

- A primeira opção, devo dizer, esta mais fav...- _favorável. _Completou em pensamento.

- Boa Noite! Capitão.- foi interrompido pela capitã, que o empurrava para fora de sua cabine.

- Boa? Sem Rum?- tentou, Jack, convencê-la mais uma vez.

- Ah!- Exclamou, fechando a porta na cara de um capitão inconformado.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

**N/A: **_Mais um capitulo postado. Espero que gostem. __**Lembrando que essa Fanfic não tem fins lucrativos! Nada me pertence. É tudo da Disney e do Rob Kidd.(**__Para quem não conhece o Rob Kidd, é o escritor dos livros Jack Sparrow. Conta às aventuras do nosso querido Capitão quando era um adolescente. E eu estou usando alguns acontecimentos e personagens dos livrinhos). _

_Como prometido apresento a vocês meu beta! O Sr.Bozolino Malfoy!_

**V: **_Diz, Oi, pra eles!_

**M: **_Haop galera!_

**V: ** Olhando uma foto do Draco montado em uma vassoura, em pleno ar, com o pomo atrás dele. _E fala pro Draco que o pomo ta bem atrás dele._

**M: **E_h, er... Draco. Tem um pomo atrás de você oo"_

**V: **_Obrigada. O que você achou do segundo capitulo?_

**M: **_Comigo de Beta, é claro que o capitulo ficou excelente._

**V: **_Deixando toda a humildade de lado... O que espera, para o terceiro capitulo? Acha que Jack vai ficar sem seu precioso Rum?_

**M: **_Depende. Se tiver reviews, quem sabe o que o pode acontecer? _

**V: **_Eu sei, e você também sabe. Mas realmente, sem rum o Jack não trabalha, sem reviews eu não trabalho... Quer dizer mais alguma coisa?_

**M: **_Ah sim, gostaria de mandar um bjo pra minha mãe, abraço pro meu amigo Raul ( Domingão colo ai! Lasanha da mãe dele é sagrada.), e agradecer especialmente a Vovó Mafalda que me inspirou, na infância, a ser o grande homem que aqui vos fala. _

**V: **_Bom gente. Como prometido meu Beta esta apresentado. Ah, um super obrigada a _**Roxane Norris**_, que me deu uma alegria imensurável quando mandou o review. E realmente eu coloquei a Arabela e o Fitzy, mas troquei o nome da Arabela por Isabella, para ter dois apelidos. (E eu não gosto do nome Arabela, por tanto mudei)._


	3. Velho amigo

**Capítulo 3 : Velho Amigo. **

Toc, toc, toc. Batidas insistentes na porta fizeram, a capitã parar de ler e vestir rapidamente um robie por cima da camisola, de seda branca.

- Quem é?

- O Cap...!

- O que você quer, Jack? Esta tarde.

- Dá pra abrir a porta? Ou terei que gritar e acordar a tripulação inteira?

- Ta, ta! – Abriu a porta.- Espero que seja importante.

- Bem, - Entrou na cabine.- eu estava sem sono e comecei a pensar sobre hoje, e...

- E...?

- E, você, não me contou por que o navio chama Medusa.

- Jack! Eu...

- Shhh! Vai acordar a todos assim.- Fechou a porta.

- Não acredito que você me...

- Que, eu, te tirei de uma leitura para contar, uma história? Pois acredite, amor.

- Esta certo. Não tenho sono mesmo. – Sentou na cama onde a pouco lia.- Sente, é uma longa história.

- Pensei que nunca convidaria.- Jack sentou ao lado de Isabella, que começou a história.

Longe dali, em um barco de velas negras, Barbossa continuava furioso com Jack Sparrow.

- Maldito Sparrow! Roubou-me, as cartas de navegação. Quando colocar minhas mãos em você...

- Falando sozinho, capitão?

- Saia daqui! Antes que eu atire em você!

- Mas capitão precisamos de um curso.

- Voltaremos para Tortuga!

- Tortuga? Acabamos de...

- Vai contestar uma ordem minha, Sr. Ragetti?

- Não, senhor.

- Então suma logo da minha frente!

- Aye, capitão.

Voltou para a proa do navio, onde seu amigo o esperava.

- Então. O que ele disse?- Perguntou o pirata, que faltavam cabelos no topo da cabeça, mal vestido e sujo,

- Tortuga.

- Tortuga?

- Aye, Tortuga!

- Saímos de lá faz dias, por que estamos voltando?- Indagou Pintel.

- Acho que é por vingança, de um pirata amargurado e traído.- Respondeu o outro que era mais alto e tinha um tapa olho.

- Isso é loucura, Ragetti! Vamos dormir.

- Então, essa tatuagem apareceu ai sem saber como, Todd cuidou de você, se tornado seu melhor amigo, construiu um navio e resolveu chamá-lo de Medusa, por causa da mitologia que leu em um livro?

- Exatamente.- concordou.

- E eu pensava que minha vida era chata.- Debochou.

- Jack!- o repreendeu.

- Brincadeira, amor.- Deu um grande bocejo.- Hora de ir dormir.

- Concordo.

- Então chega um pouco mais pra lá que eu...

- Capitão Sparrow. Nem pense nisso.- _"A cama pode ser de casal, mas não significa que precise dormir um casal nela"._

- Quem disse que estou pensando? Estou fazendo, savvy?

- Jack, você não pode dormir aqui.

- Por que não? Dê-me, três, bons motivos.

- Primeiro, sou a capitã deste navio, que exemplo estaria dando aos marujos?! Segundo, apesar de pirata, ainda, sou uma moça de respeito! Terceiro, e ultimo, você é o Capitão Jack Sparrow!

- Eu disse três _bons_ motivos, não vi nenhum que esteja de acordo. Primeiro, a capitã deste navio tem o direito de fazer o que bem entender. Segundo, desde que aceitou ser uma pirata já perdeu todo esse respeito que os aristocratas impõe. Terceiro sim sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, mas esse não é um motivo, que me impede de ficar e dormir, já que, os outros dois também não são. Por tanto...- tomou fôlego e completou.- chegue mais pra lá. A não ser que queira ficar grudada em mim a noite toda. O que eu entendo que queira, perfeitamente, mas hoje não, estou muito cansado. Boa Noite.

- Jack. Eu disse...

- Amanhã você diz, Bella.- Vendo que ela não poria mais resistência, _"Duas escolhas: sem rum e com Jack, ou com rum e com Jack",_ sorrio ao pensar nisso, e adormeceu.

Isabella fechou os olhos ainda sorrindo pela esperteza do capitão. _"Por mais que o tempo passe e muitas coisas mudem, continua a ser o mesmo, brincalhão e respondão, Capitão do Craca"_.

O capitão abriu os olhos, apesar de ser dia quase não havia luz dentro da cabine, as pesadas cortinas impediam que o sol estragasse os livros. Ao se virar viu Isabella dormindo feito anjo. Com cuidado, Jack sentou na cama, calçou suas botas e pé ante pé foi até a porta, a cozinha seria sua primeira parada, estava faminto. Abriu a porta e vendo que não havia ninguém no corredor saiu. Assim que fechou a porta, se lembrou que não sabia onde ficava a cozinha, _"Os marujos já devem estar de pé..."_ foi para o convés.

- Marujo...? – Chamou o marujo que estava no leme.

- Todd, capitão!

- Me leve até a cozinha, Todd! Antes que eu devore este navio.

- Não posso deixar o leme, capitão! Pierre! –gritou para o marujo no convés.- Leve o capitão Sparrow até a cozinha.

- Aye, senhorr. Porr aqui.- Respondeu com o sotaque francês.

Era uma manhã muito bonita, o ventos estava a favor do Medusa e Jack agradeceu, pois sabia que chegaria em Tortuga mais rápido. De volta ao corredor, o capitão fez questão de contar as portas para que soubesse por onde voltar, e para a sua sorte, eram só três portas depois da cabine da capitã. Frutas, pão, queijo, comida em abundancia, a cozinha não era muito grande, mas tinha comida aos montes. Após se deliciar com seu café da manhã, Jack foi para a proa do Medusa e pela primeira vez reparou no quão belo era o navio. Suas velas cinzas feito os olhos da capitã, grandioso e poderoso, mas claro que não se comparava ao seu maravilhoso, Pérola Negra.

- Saudades, capitão?

- Ah, bom dia, capitã. Dormiu bem?

- Não, tive a desconfortável impressão que minha cama encolheu.

- Engraçado, também tive essa mesma impressão, acho que devia parar de comer antes de dormir, capitã.

- Jack Sparrow! Esta me chamando de...

- Capitão...Capitão Jack Sparrow.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow, você tem sorte de eu querer muito essa maldita aventura!

- Tem certeza de que é só a maldita aventura que quer, ou quer a maldita aventura pelo tesouro que podemos encontrar, ou quer a maldita aventura por estar em minha companhia? Saudades minhas, capitã?

Rolando os olhos, Isabella foi para o leme. Passou o dia e a tarde sem falar com Jack, Todd, ninguém. Pensava nas palavras de Jack, será que queria essa aventura, pelo tesouro, por estar com Jack, ou apenas pela aventura._ "Droga Isabella! Pare com isso. É lógico que quer o tesouro, a aventura e ponto final!"._

- Isa, coma alguma coisa. Está ai o dia todo.

- Não tenho fome, obrigada Todd.

- O capitão Sparrow... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, Todd, ta tudo bem. Logo chegaremos em Tortuga.

- Aye.- depois de pensar um pouco o marujo continuou.- Isa, o capitão esta te chamando.

- O que ele quer?

- Não sei, mas se for lá na sua cabine vai descobrir.

- Está certo, Todd.- disse rindo.- Eu vou.

E deixando Todd com o leme, foi até sua cabine. Quando abriu a porta, viu um capitão de costas a sua espera e uma bela mesa de jantar para... dois.

- Jack?

- Bella! Pensei que não viria. Sente. Rum?

- Ah, sim obrigada. O que é tudo isso, capitão?

- Vamos jantar.

- Só nos dois, a luz de velas, com rum... Não sabia que era romântico, Jack.

- Não sou romântico, amor. É puro interesse. Um jantar de desculpas.

- Andou conversando com Todd, não é?

- Talvez, nós tenhamos trocado duas palavrinhas.

- Obrigada Jack.

- Não me agradeça, assim...agora. Vamos deixar essa parte pra mais tarde. Savvy?

- Sonhe com isso capitão. E aproveite bem, pois não passará de um sonho.

- Isso, nós veremos... Capitã. Passe as batatas, sim?

Isabella dormiu com Jack novamente, mas apenas dormiram. Depois das muitas provocações e tentativas de sedução, o capitão deu uma trégua. Batidas insistentes à porta acordaram Bella.

- Capitã! Capitã!

- Já vai, marujo!- abriu apenas uma fresta na porta.- Estamos afundando?

- Não capitã. Chegamos em Tortuga. Estamos atracando.

- Ótimo, já estou indo.

- Devo acordar o capitão Sparrow?

- NÃO!- pigarreou para tentar disfarçar sua alteração.- Deixe que eu mesma o acordo. Agora vá!

- Aye, capitã.

Desceram em Tortuga, era manhã e a cidade dormia.

- Onde estamos indo, Jack?

- Atrás de um...amigo meu.

- Um amigo?

- Aye, veja! – Respondeu apontando para um homem que dormia apoiado em um barriu de rum. – Sr. Gibbs!- Gritou, mas o homem continuou a dormir.

- Tente isso.- Deu um balde de água para Jack.

- Ah, isso funciona.- Jogou a água no homem, que acordou atordoado.

- Estamos afundando! Abandonar Navio!- Berrou se sentando.

- Sr. Gibbs!- Chamou, Jack, oferecendo a mão para o homem.

- Jack? Maldição! O que aconteceu? Dá azar acordar um homem assim?- Segurou na mão que lhe foi oferecida e se levantou.

- Não temos tempo para suas surpestições. Esta é a Capitã Hooch. Capitã, meu amigo Sr. Gibbs.

- Capitã? Uma mulher, capitã? Isso é azar em dobro, Jack!

-Acredite, meu amigo, com ou sem azar ela é a Capitã, e pelo que soube, uma capitã muito boa.- sorriu para Isabella.

- Bom, vou deixar vocês conversarem. Estarei no Medusa... lendo.- Virou e voltou para o navio.

- Muito obrigado, capitã. Boa leitura.- acenou um adeus com a mão.

- Lendo? Jack, ela consegue ser mais louca que você!

- Nem imagina o quanto. Agora vamos até o Tempestade. Eu pago.

- Aye! Capitão que cheiro é esse?- perguntou, Gibbs, sentando frente ao balcão.

- Como assim?

- Não esta cheirando mal.

- Eu não cheiro mal!- defendeu-se.

- Claro que não capitão. É que o senhor esta diferente, mais limpo.

- Claro que estou limpo! Tomei banho.

- Tomou banho?

- Sim, Isabella e o seu bando de cães sarnentos, que na verdade não são sarnentos porque tomam banho... em fim, eles tomam banho uma vez por mês, no mínimo. Mas isso é uma outra história, Sr Gibbs.- parou para tomar um gole de rum e continuou.- Preciso de sua ajuda em uma aventura.

- Que aventura?

- Lembra das cartas de navegação que Barbossa confiscou de São Feng? Pois eu as confisquei de Barbossa, e descobri um tesouro, Sr. Gibbs. Um tesouro que almejo há muito tempo.- respondeu com um mistério na voz.

- E de que tesouro se trata, capitão?- Indagou com interesse.

- Navegar por todos os mares pela eternidade. Ser temido nas águas de todo o Mundo. Imortalidade, sem ter que trabalhar, ficar preso ao mar por 10 anos, ou sem qualquer outra maldição.- respondeu místico.- Pelo menos que eu saiba.

- É um tesouro e tanto capitão. Mas não temos como chegar a esse tesouro, afinal o Perola...

- Não temos o Perola, ainda, mas temos o Medusa.

- O Medusa?- engasgou com a bebida.

- Aye, o Medusa.

- Já ouvi histórias sobre essa lenda, capitão.

- Deixe essas histórias pra mais tarde. Agora temos que arrumar um jeito de ter o Perola e o Medusa em nossas mãos.

- O Medusa também?

- Aye. E será só o começo. Faremos uma frota! Ninguém será páreo para O Capitão Jack Sparrow! Dominaremos os sete mares, Sr. Gibbs.

- Mas e Barbossa? E a capitã Hooch? Temos que ter cuidado, capitão. Ouvi falar que tem um novo Lord das Companhias Orientais, em Port Royal. Já tirou muitos de nossos companheiros dos negócios.

- Deve ser só mais algum aristocrata querendo mostrar serviço ao Rei. Mas isso não importa. A capitã Hooch confia em mim. E quanto a Barbossa, cuidarei dele na hora certa. Vamos, velho amigo, antes que, mais uma vez, partam sem mim.- Ofereceu a sua mão para um comprimento - Pegue o que puder...

- Sem nada a devolver!- respondeu Gibbs, batendo na mão do capitão.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJS

**N/A: **_Mais um capitulo se foi. Espero que gostem. Teremos uma palavrinha da personagem Isabella Hooch, que está desde o capitulo anterior me implorando pra falar com vocês. Fala logo criatura, e não me enche mais!!!_

**Bella: **_Caros leitores. Teremos novos personagens, claro que eu já os conheço, nos tempos do Craca..._

**V: **_Bella, querida. MENOS! Diz logo o que quer, sem contar os próximos capítulos ou um acidente vai fazer você se afogar. Savvy?_

**Bella: **_Ta, já entendi! Que escritora chata, eu heim... Em fim, continuem a ler e torçam por mim, afinal sou uma ótima capitã, ou não sou?_

**V: **_vira os olhos. Tchau Bella!_

**Todd:**_ Hey! Não seja má com Isa. É uma boa menina!_

**V: **_Tchau Todd! Hoje eles estão insuportáveis, vou tomar um..._

**Jack: **_Rum? Eu quero! Não vai fazer essa desfeita para o seu querido capitão, ou vai? _

**V: **_Não era rum, ia dizer água. Mas tem rum ai pra você Capitão._

**Jack: **_Não mais. Por que o Rum sempre acaba?_

**V: **_Ta aí um grande mistério, Jack. Quem sabe não faço uma Fic pra ele..._

**Jack: **_Seria uma ótima idéia, amor. Esclareceria muitas coisas. E o meu Rum?_

**V: **_Ta bem, eu pego mais rum. O que eu não faço por vocês?! _

**Jack: **_Você bem que poderia dar um cantil novo ao Sr. Gibbs, um maior, afinal já esta com o mesmo desde o primeiro filme._

**V: **_Vou pensar no assunto. Mas e você? To te estranhando, não pediu nada pra você. O que quer, Jack? Vamos, fale! _

**Jack: **_Bem já que insistiu tanto. Gostaria muito de..._

**M: **_Vaneskaaa! Preciso da tua ajuda com o Snape! _

**V: **_Desculpe, Jack. Serviços de Beta, sabe como é..._

**Jack: **_Claro! Sempre esse Bozolino e esse ranhoso pra atrapalhar._

**V: **_Fica assim não. No próximo capitulo você me conta. Tchau gente! Vejo-te depois Jack!_

**Jack: **_Pelo menos ainda tenho o Rum. Espere! Ela não trouxe o Rum! Hey Vanessa! Volta aqui! Droga! _

_**Agradecimentos: **_

_A __**Roxane**__ pelo apoio desde o começo._

_A __**Ieda**__ que gostou dos mini jacks!!!_

_E a __**Druckgeister**__ por estar lendo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem postar..._

_Obrigada pelo apoio!_

_Desculpem a demora, problemas de família...vovô doente...em fim...espero que gostem!_


End file.
